


Jumping the Shark

by aly_m_cap



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, supernatural angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 06:56:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16887759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aly_m_cap/pseuds/aly_m_cap
Summary: You’re a badass hunter in the real world, saving Jensen and Jared from a nest of vampires.





	Jumping the Shark

You watched Jensen and Jared go over their lines one last time before shooting. Munching on fries for the scene, you grumbled over what the costume department dressed you in as an extra: a light pink maxi-dress, tan wedges, and jean jacket. Nothing like your usual wardrobe. You loved that 90’s grunge inspired look, meaning lots and lots of flannel and ripped clothing. The only upside to the dress, it hid your machete well.

You tugged at the jean jacket, pretending to be immersed in the book that was laid out in front of you, but your attention was elsewhere.

You watched Jensen and Jared carefully as they walked up to the diner’s bar, acting out their scene. Damn these two are better looking in person than on tv.

You scolded yourself, realizing you were losing focus as to why you were in Vancouver. Y/N, you’re here to protect them. Get your shit together and stop gawking.

They both pulled out their FBI Badge’s as Jared spoke as Sam, “We’re agents Padalecki,” he gestured towards Jensen, “and Ackles.” They tucked the badges back into their suit jacket pockets, “We’re here investigating the death of Julie McClane.”

You stifled a giggle, holy shit the writer’s actually used their names this time.

Jensen cleared his throat, the clear gruff, raspiness of Dean flowing from his lips, “We heard that she was a frequent customer and she was last seen here before she died.” The Winchester charm peeked through as he smiled towards the ‘waitress’. “Is there anything that you can tell us about her?”

The waitress stared, dumbfounded, towards the ‘brothers’. “Well, she came in during my shifts a lot and we would chat, but I didn’t really know too much about her.”

The boys nodded as they exchanged glances with each other. Jared cleared his throat, “Did Julie ever mention anything about an ex-boyfriend or girlfriend, maybe someone who would want to hurt her?”

The waitress’ eyes grew impossibly wide, “Oh gosh no. I don’t think anyone could hate Julie. She was a really sweet girl. Everyone got along with her.”

You stifled a scoff as you heard a chair scrape across the floor softly somewhere behind you. You turned slightly, seeing a male extra get up, starting a hardened and menacing stalk towards Jensen and Jared as fangs emerged from his gums.

You jumped up as the vampire started to close in on the boys, “Jensen! Jared! MOVE!” You ripped the machete off your thigh, running towards the confused Padackles duo.

Slight fear and realization crossed their features before Sam and Dean came out, full force as you charged towards the vampire with your machete drawn. They moved towards the vampire, ready to attack.

The vampire snarled, fangs in full display as two more jumped onto tables in the diner.

You looked between the three vampires, rolling your eyes as you bent down and pulled the wedges off your feet. You chuckled as you cracked your neck and shook out your limbs, “Come and get it, twilight.”

The one originally going after Jensen and Jared continued on his mission. He stalked towards the duo as the others ran at you. You figured Jensen and Jared could handle one lone vamp, while you dealt with the other two.

You giggled as you dodged their attacks gracefully, “Aww, aren’t you just adorable.” You ran your hand over the edge of your blade, “I think you can do better than that.”

The fights ensued, Jared and Jensen killing the one vamp while you fought with the other two. They came over to help you and as the last head rolled onto the floor, the guys stared at you, dumbfounded. “Wh-Who are you?” Jensen stammered.

“Y/N.” You cleared your throat as you searched for your discarded wedges, “We need to get out of here, more will be coming.” You slipped a wedge on, “I mean, y’all are ‘Sam and Dean’ and all but, I’m here to make sure that the rest of the nest doesn’t get you.” You fixed your jean jacket and sheathed your machete as you gestured towards them, “Let’s go. Now.”

Jensen and Jared murmured to the rest of the cast and crew as you jogged out towards your car, the wedges inhibiting your pace slightly. You threw your machete in the trunk of your 1967 Chevy Chevelle, closing the trunk just as the guys jogged up to the car. Jensen eyed the car with a small smirk, pointing at him you reprimanded, “Maybe. Once I know y’all aren’t a vamps snack.” You walked towards the driver side door and opened it, motioning to the boys, “Get in the car.”

The boys nodded as they got into the car, Jensen sitting behind you and Jared in the passenger seat. You turned the ignition, letting the deep grumble of the engine wash your nerves away for a moment before you shifted into gear, speeding away from set.

—

You walked into your home, the guys trailing behind, as your mom warmly greeted you at the door, “Hi Honey,” she hugged you tightly and then focused on the Adonis’ behind you, “Welcome boys. Our home is your home, if you need or want anything, let me know.”

They both smiled, their southern charm peeking through, “Thank you Mrs. Y/L/N,” Jared drawled.

Your mom chuckled, “Oh please. My mother-in-law is Mrs. Y/L/N, please, call me Y/M/N.”

Jensen chuckled behind you softly, “Will do, Y/M/N.”

You all filed into the house, your mother’s cooking creating a homey aroma. You turned towards the guys, “Is there any way that you guys can get your families out here?” They both looked at you, slightly confused, “It would just make me feel better if everyone was here, together.” 

They exchanged glances, silently communicating before Jared spoke, “Yeah, we can get everyone out here within the day.”

You nodded, “Okay. Great!” You began to walk away before you remembered the other possible target, “Can you guys get Misha and his family out here too? The nest hasn’t made any moves but, I just would rather be safe than sorry.” You turned back towards the direction of your room, “‘Cause he is a pretty big part of the show.”

Jensen jokingly murmured, “Yeah. Sadly.”

They made their calls, arranging for their families and Misha to fly out while you changed and gathered your information on the nest to show them.

You trudged down the stairs from your bedroom, pulling at your ponytail while you balanced your files on the nest in one arm. You could hear the guys laughing with your mom, making you feel a little better about the situation at hand.

Their worlds could very well be falling apart and they still could find humor in things.

You plopped the files down onto your dinner table, silently apologizing to your mom for the mess, as you began to spread out everything to explain the situation to the guys. “Myself and a group of hunter’s have been tracking a nest for about 6 months now.” You sighed as you shuffled through photos, “We’ve killed a majority of the nest, a few are left.” You picked up a photo, long, black-hair encased a thin, wrinkled face with beady eyes and a large mustache. “Now this is who we believe is their leader.”

Jensen plucked the photo from your hands, “Ugly fucker, isn’t he?”

He passed the photo to Jared as you laughed, “Yeah, he’s kind of got that creepy neighbor that watches all the young girls vibe.”

Jared scoffed and then focused back on you as he placed the photo back onto the table, “How many are left do you think?”

You sighed, “Besides the leader, we don’t know.” You placed your hands on the hardwood and leaned over the table, “He keeps making new vamps and getting them to be little soldiers for his plan.” You looked up towards Jensen and Jared, “We’ve been trying to get this bastard but he keeps pretty hidden.”

They nodded as they digested your information. “How do you plan on finding him?” Jensen asked.

You smirked, “We’ve got leads from some reliable sources.” You cleared your throat, “He’s in Vancouver. He wants this to be the last mission.”

Jensen slid back in his chair as he rubbed a hand over his lips, “Oh.”

You tucked a loose strand of hair behind your ear, “Yeah. We’ve done a lot to protect you guys. We didn’t want you to know about this but, now it’s too the point you guys need to know everything.”

You continued debriefing the duo, letting them know everything on the leader and nest that you could. They nodded along, absorbing every bit of information you offered. They input ideas, Sam and Dean definitely shining in those moments, and offered any assistance they could give.

Jensen and Jared let you know all the families were landing soon. You gathered a small convoy of hunters, enough to carry the magnitude of people and keep them safe in case any vampires decided to show. You picked up their families without a hitch, and brought them back to your home.

The team of hunters and the families gathered in your house later that night, your mom in her full glory cooking up a storm for the house full of people. You all finalized plans, gearing up for the, hopefully, final jump on the nest.

You decided to use Jared and Jensen as bait, even though their wives protested. You all assured them nothing would happen to them, but they were still uneasy. Which was understandable.

You weren’t going to let something happen to Jensen and Jared, even if it was the last thing you did.

A few hunters stayed behind with your mother, who was heavily combat trained and not as sweet as she seemed, and the guys families. Misha decided to come along, offering assistance. You knew he wanted to see if the vampire wanted him dead as much as Jensen and Jared, but you didn’t have the heart to tell him that your team hadn’t killed a vampire while they were on his detail.

Based off your intel from some rogue vampires, the leader of the nest liked to stay around The Keefer Bar. You perched J2M in the stylish, trendy, and busy bar, telling them to pull as much attention to themselves as they could. Which, wasn’t hard for them to do. They were famous after all.

Fans flocked around the men as you and your team were on the lookout.

It took hours before there were any signs of the nest, but when you did catch a glimpse, their leader was with them.

The group moved in unison, patreons scurried away from the group, obviously having dealt with them before. They all moved towards Jensen, Jared, and Misha, sitting around them as the leader sat in the empty seat at the table.

You signaled to the others, ready to jump into action when needed. You were sure they would channel their characters, keeping their cool, but you didn’t know for sure.

You needed to be closer to them. You didn’t want to break your promise to their wives.

You slinked over to the table, smoothing down the long, flowy dress you chose to wear. You didn’t want to seem like a hunter, although the dress could cause issues in a fight.

Nudging between Jensen and Jared, you leaned over the table slightly, showcasing your cleavage to the leader, “Aren’t all you boys just delicious?” You eyed all the men at the table, ‘drunkenly’ flirting with them all.

You walked around the table, leaving lingering touches on the men before you finally stopped at the lead vampire. You leaned into him as you whispered into his ear, “And aren’t you just scrumptious.”

He tensed. Through gritted teeth he growled, “You best get away sweetheart.”

You looked up, signalling to the hunters in the bar. You quickly pulled out the machete strapped to your thigh, pushing it against the vampire’s throat, “Don’t call me sweetheart, twilight.”

Hunter’s jumped into action, restraining and killing the remaining vampire’s that tried to attack you. You licked at your ruby red, lipstick covered lips, “Now, let’s talk hun.”

He grumbled as Jared and Jensen stood up, stalking around the table with a small syringe of Dead Man’s blood and chains, for good measure. Jared injected him as Jensen tied him to the chair.

You slid his chair out and walked around to face him, your machete clad hand fell to your side as you looked at the vampire. “Why do you want to kill these guys?”

He smuggly smiled, “Their show is too real.”

Your brows furrowed in confusion, “And? It’s not like people believe that it’s true.”

He chuckled, “You’d be surprised at how many crazy fans have taken this seriously.” He growled, “I’ve lost children because of your show.”

You nodded, not buying into his bullshit. All hunter’s stayed in touch, and you knew when anything supernatural was killed and where. You laid the tip of your machete against his neck as you began to walk around him, “Who all knew about your plan? Any other species? Werewolves, other vamps, anyone?”

He grunted, “No. I wanted to do this with my nest.”

You smiled, “Well, that’s good then.”

He tried to turn around towards you, ready to ask ‘why’, when you drew your machete back and sliced. His head fell off slowly and rolled across the bar floor.

You looked up to your fellow hunters, “We need to clean all of this up, ASAP.”

They all nodded and quickly got to work, gathering bodies and heads to take outside and burn, while a few others began cleaning blood on various surfaces.

You took Jensen, Jared, and Misha back home to reunite them with their families and get back to their lives, as best they could. You all walked out of the bar as Jensen impishly grinned, “Can I drive her?”

You looked towards your car, rolling your eyes as you threw him the keys, “Fine.” You pointed at him, “I want to drive Baby at some point though.”

He nodded quickly, “Deal.”

You laughed and shook your head at his giddiness when Jared stopped you, “Y/N. Was what he said true?”

“What do you mean?”

He ran a hand through his hair, “The way we kill things on the show, it’s the same to how you kill things in the real world.”

You shrugged, “For the most part. There are a few inconsistencies.” You chuckled, “Someone is definitely a hunter in your crew.”

They all stood in shock for a second before Jensen ushered everyone into your car, too excited to drive to let this new information affect him.

The guys safely returned to work, now knowing that the things they kill on the show are real in the real world. You still had some hunter’s stay in the area, ready to help them if need be, but you knew that if anything happened, the Winchester in them would come out.

They would take care of anything that came their way. They were real hunters.


End file.
